


DNR (Do Not Resuscitate)

by Reiya_Wakayama



Series: Pain Relief 'verse [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alpha Twins Derek and Laura, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Healer Stiles, Hunters, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Slow Build, Stiles is magical, based around season 1 ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: The final conflict between the Hale Pack, Peter and the Hunters is now and Stiles is dragged into the middle of it.





	DNR (Do Not Resuscitate)

**Author's Note:**

> Man, it's been a while. Got a bit of my writing spark back and I'm going to get this posted if its the last thing I do. I do plan to continue this series. There won't be any following Season 2, as Jackson is already a Kanima and Lydia is his master, though I might pull some stuff from season 2. The next parts will revolve around the Alpha Pack and what that entails.
> 
> Whether I get them out sooner or much later is all dependent on my brain and whether it can make up its mind on whether we feel like writing or not.
> 
> Enjoy, I'm still alive and kicking and writing, just much slower than I used to churn out, because life takes over.
> 
> Also, there's probably a few mistakes. I just finished this and slapped it up after a quick read through. I might go back through and edit, though probably not. I'm lazy. XD

Stiles leans up against his counter, mulling over things in his head as he watches people pass in front of his shop through the window. Every once in a while someone will come in, browse, maybe buy something or just move on to the next shop. It’s slow for a Monday, but then it’s also the middle of the day so it’ll probably pick up later once school and work lets out.

Two weeks have gone by with not much to show for their efforts. Peter still remains at large, there’s still no sign of Laura or Cora, though it has been confirmed that they are alive and Laura is still in possession of her Alpha status. There’s been another killing, this time a movie store clerk and his dad and the police are still no closer to figuring out why these people.

To be honest, Stiles is tired of being on edge. With hunters around, it’s only a matter of time before shit hits the fan and Stiles would rather the other shoe drop sooner rather than later. If it wasn’t for Lydia and Jackson, he’d be going out of his mind, trying to figure everything out while worrying himself into a tizzy. Thankfully, Lydia is kind enough to smack him around and tell him to get a hold of himself every once in a while.

Stiles glances up as the bell chimes on his door, announcing a customer. An older, blonde woman, steps inside, drifting towards his rack of incense. Stiles watches her lazily as she sniffs at the various scents. The bell rings again and three guys walk in and Stiles realizes a second too late just what is going on.

Slowly, pretending to check something on his phone as the guys separate, taking different parts of the store, Stiles’ reaches down and presses a small button he had install for just such an emergency. He shifts to the right, just so, giving the camera behind him an unobstructed view of the store.

As they find their spots, the woman seems to take that as a signal to approach the counter and Stiles puts on his best customer service face, setting his phone aside to giver his undivided attention. “Can I help you?” he asks politely.

“Please now, Mr. Stilinski, no need to act like you don’t know why we’re here,” the huntress purrs, leaning up against the counter, her arms just so to properly present the cleavage she has on display. Stiles feels like vomiting.

“What does a hunter and her pack of hired thugs want with me?” Stiles asks, shifting back a few inches, clearing some space to reach for his bat, should he need it, but going by the bulges at their sides under jackets, a bat won’t be much help.

“Please, Stiles, can I call you Stiles, we just have some questions, is all,” she says with a charming smile, flashing a dimple.

“But I don’t even know your name,” Stiles simpers with a sneer.

“Kate, Kate Argent,” she grins back, showing a lot of teeth.

“Ah, the psychotic she-bitch of a hunter that murdered a whole family of innocents. Nice to finally put a name to a face. I must say, I’ve seen prettier, and you can put the cleavage show away, so not interested in someone probably old enough to be my mother,” Stiles shoots back with a smirk.

Kate glowers at him, pushing back from the counter and pulls her handgun out, setting it oh so casually on the counter, barrel pointed directly at him. “Now, now, we shouldn’t call names,” she coos at him, though rage burns in her eyes.

“Hey, I’m not the pedophile here. Does your brother know just what you did to get access to the Hale Pack? Does he know you broke your precious code when you lied to him about why you torched them alive in their house? I bet he would have something to say about that, wouldn’t he?” Stiles says back just as sweetly, rage burning in his chest.

No one had actually said that to Stiles, Derek very tight-lipped about his past. But between his research and Lydia’s, it had painted a grizzly picture of an older woman using her looks to screw with a teen boy’s mind. Derek hadn’t even known what hit him.

“Now listen here, you little shit,” Kate growls, finally reaching her breaking point. She reaches across the counter quick as a snake and snags his shirt front, pulling him tight to the counter. Stiles’ hand grabs her wrist, keeping her from pulling him further. The gun is shoved hard into the side of his face. “I’m done with your smart mouth. Answer my questions correctly or I’ll give you a second mouth to speak from,” she growls.

“Now, now, Kate. Don’t be too hasty. You know, you should really smile more, especially as you’re on plain view of my security camera. I’m sure my retired Sheriff of a father and his connection with the local police would just love to get their hands on the video. Right now, were taking at minimum of assault with a deadly weapon. It probably wouldn’t take much to push it to armed robbery as well. You’ve already got a peppered past, might not take much to dig up some dirty laundry in other states as well. I’d hate for you to have to go on the run,” Stiles says with an easy grin, though his heart is hammering wildly in his chest.

“We could destroy it,” Kate says back.

“Please get with the 21st century. You think I’ve only got this on hard copy? Pu-lease. It’s being uploaded to the cloud as it records and if I don’t punch in a code in the next hour, it will automatically send it to the local P.D. for them to look over. Your faces will be all over the news by the time 6 o’clock rolls around. Beside, you wouldn’t do this in front of witnesses, would you?” he says and glances to the side, where Lydia and Jackson are oh so casually leaned in the doorway, their arrival unnoticed by the hunters.

“I suggest you leave, before things go from bad to worse,” Stiles warns.

Kate grins full of teeth, and pats his check hard. “Touché,” she says and steps back, hands up. “This isn’t the end of this,” she warns.

“When is it ever?” Stiles says with a shrug back.

She sneers and turns, “Come on,” she barks out and starts to leave.

“Nice chatting with you. Y’all come back now, you hear,” Stiles says cheerily, lying on a bit of an accent. “Oh, and Kate, I really hope that rash clears up soon. You might want to get it checked out by a doctor. It might be contagious.”

Kate glances at her arm where he grabbed to see the skin starting to turn a bright red and dark red bumps are starting to come up. She glances up and Stiles waves his fingers at her. Kate growls at him and continues towards the door.

As the door shuts with a tinkle and the four hunters disappear back the way they came, Stiles slides down to breath heavily, his hands shaking slightly. Lydia settles down beside him. “Are you okay?” she asks softly.

“Yeah, just give me a moment,” Stiles says, reigning in the panic.

“They’re going to come back, better armed and cameras won’t stop them this time,” Jackson warns.

“Trust me, I know,” Stiles says. “Lydia, can you go and make a copy of the video? It does upload to the cloud, but I’d like a hard copy as well, just in case. Jackson, keep an ear out and let us know if they come back,” Stiles says.

“What are you going to do?” Lydia asks, standing up to brush her skirt off and then offering the healer a hand up.

“I’m going to make sure they can’t harm my shop, and then we’re heading for the police station to file a report. If they’re busy trying to dodge the local cops, they won’t be able to bring their full force against the pack. Pack your stuff as well. We probably won’t be back for a while,” Stiles warns, before pulling out his phone and hitting the third speed dial, Derek’s number coming up.

He puts it to his ear and starts to pull things from under his counter and makes his way to the back. Jackson takes a peek outside, assuring the hunters are out of visible range, before turning the sign in front to ‘Closed’ and locking the door. Not much of a deterrent to hunters but it will keep innocent bystanders away, just in case.

Derek picks up on the third ring. From the sounds coming through the phone, he’s in the preserve, probably running the pack border while his betas are in school. “What’s happened?” he asks, already assuming the worst.

“Hey, sourwolf, nothing much just yet, but let’s just say I had an unpleasant visit from a creepy hunter and her pack of lapdogs,” Stiles says casually, hands mixing ingredients almost unconsciously as he speaks into the phone.

“Did she hurt you?” Derek asks and Stiles can hear the suppressed growl in his voice.

“Not really, roughed up would be a better term. She turned tail and ran though when she realized she was on candied TV. It won’t stop her for long though. I figured I’d warn you guys ahead of time about her and to say to stay away from my shop. I’m going to ward it so she can’t do anything to it and then the three of us are going to lay low for a bit. We haven’t decided where yet. We’ll keep you in the loop,” Stiles adds, adding some powder to the mixture.

“I thought you were a healer?” Derek asks, and he sounds like he’s running, probably heading back to the pack house.

“I am, but I’ve dabbled in a few things over the years. I’m best as warding things, protecting things. Kind of goes hand in hand with healing. I’m shit at any practical battle magic, though. Just, be safe and tell your Betas to stay low. I’ll send a call to Deaton as well, just so he knows. If they’re willing to come after me in the middle of the day, they probably will with him. I think they’re hunting for answers about Peter,” Stiles, says, adding the last bit to his mixture.

“Probably,” Derek says back, the sound of feet on wood announcing that’s probably at the pack’s den. “Stay safe, keep me updated and try not to draw their attention,” Derek warns before hanging up.

“Rude, he could have at least said good bye,” Stiles huffs and tucks the phone into his pocket and picks up his bowl.

“Do you think you can ward this whole building?” Lydia asks, coming back into the room with a small flash drive in hand that she tucks into her pocket.

“Yeah, though I’m going to be pretty tapped afterwards for a day or two, but at least they won’t be able to destroy it. I’ve already lost one shop to hunters and Kate’s already proven herself to be a firebug and someone who likes to get her hands dirty. I’m not taking any chances. This should take about an hour. Can you call Deaton and fill him in and then my Dad to let him know what’s up and that we need to meet him at the Sheriff’s office,” Stiles asks.

“Of course, Jackson, come help me pack,” Lydia calls and Jackson slips in from the front, his head still cocked to the side, his attention mostly on the outside.

The next hour is grueling, magically, as he lays down each rune around the building in the cardinal point, something he had figure out as soon as he bought the place. For each rune drawn, he embeds his magic in it as well, that spark he normally uses for healing burning brightly.

After he marks the cardinal points, he goes in and begins to trace out a complicated diagram on the floor. It shines brightly in his vision as he pours more magic into it. Lydia clears her throat and nods to the back, indicating that they’re packed and loaded in his jeep. Nodding, he backs out and waits for them to get in the jeep before drawing the final rune on his back step.

As he finishes and the last bit of magic seeps into it, the ward springs up. It’s not physically visible but it will stop most anything physical. Most people will just feel an urge to walk away from the shop. Anyone who resists the urge won’t be able to physically cross the barrier, nor will anything be able to pass through it.

Stiles highly doubts Kate or the rest of her deranged family has anyone who is a skilled magic user on their payroll. They strike him as the old fashioned kind and magic just doesn’t fit into that mold. Still, he’s poured enough magic into this thing to give even the best magic users out there a hard time in dismantling it.

He grins up at Jackson as his knees give out and the Kanima catches him by the arm. “Come on idiot,” he says gruffly, but helps the healer to his jeep.

Lydia helps buckle him in, his hands shaking too much and then Jackson is driving away from the shop. Stiles glances back once before they turn a corner and he can’t see it anymore.

~*~

“You okay son?” his dad asks as they help Stiles into his father’s house. His dad had met them at the Sheriff’s Office and the report had been quickly filed, the video enough evidence to put out a warrant for each of the hunters. There were BOLOs out and pictures of their faces. Kate is not in for an easy time.

Now, they’re here, taking refuge in his dad’s house. “Yeah, I’m fine, just tired is all,” Stiles assures them.

Deaton had thanked them for the warning but there was no word from Derek, though by now, the Betas and Scott should be out of school by now. Stiles isn’t worried, or at least, he was trying to pretend he isn’t.

“You sure you’ll be fine on your own for now?” he asks as they settle Stiles on the couch.

“We’ll be fine, Mr. Stilinski. I know you need to get back to the Sheriff’s Office to help with the case. We’ll make sure he doesn’t brain himself,” Lydia assures over Stiles’ annoyed huff.

“If that’s so, then I’m off. Make yourselves at home and I’ll be back around 8. Try to keep out of trouble,” Sheriff Stilinski says with a nod and a pat to Stiles’ shoulder before heading out.

About ten minutes goes by before Lydia informs him that there’s not much to eat in the fridge, unless they feel like eating some Chinese takeout that smells questionable, according to Jackson’s nose. Lydia offers to go grocery shopping, realizing that Stiles’ father probably hasn’t had much time to shop, what will all the murders and being called in to consult.

“I’ll come with you,” Stiles offers, trying to push himself up.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Stiles. You can barely walk without someone’s help right now. Stay here and rest. The hunters don’t know you’re here, and we need to keep it that way. Just rest, idiot. Jackson and I will be back before you know it,” Lydia says with a huff, pushing him back onto the cushions without much effort. Sighing, Stiles nods and listens to them leave, the sound of his jeep pulling away.

He forces himself back up, rubbing tiredly at his face. “I hate hunters,” he mutters softly.

“So do I. You know, I could take care of them for you,” a voice says casually from behind him and Stiles jumps up and whirls around, barely staying on his feet as he turns to see Peter leaning casually against the bar between the living room and the kitchen. “Oh, please, don’t make that face. I’m here to help you.”

“Yeah, right,” Stiles bites out, edging back and reaching into his jacket pocket. He’s taken to keeping a small vial of mountain ash, just in case. The only problem is, he’s so drained, he’s not sure he could make the barrier, let alone be fast enough to do it before Peter is on him.

“Now that’s just rude. I’m here to offer my services and you just jump to the mountain ash. That’s very much not like you Stiles. Aren’t you the one who likes to know things? I could help you,” Peter offers, pushing off the bar and taking a step closer. Stiles takes one back.

“You’ve got hunters breathing down your neck and I want that bitch Kate dead. Seems like our problems lie together. I could help you out, if you help me out,” Peter says with a shrug, feigning indifference.

“Let me guess, you need the pack’s help?” Stiles asks.

“Unfortunately, yes. I’m just not strong enough on my own. I tried to build my own pack, but you saw how that turned out. With Derek and his little betas to back me up, the Argents and their cronies wouldn’t stand a chance,” Peter says confidently. Stiles flinches at the flare of rage he feels briefly during Peter’s little speech. It seems his hold on his sanity isn’t perfect.

“And if I say no, I don’t want to help you or have you help me, what then?” Stiles asks, already knowing the answer. He’s not strong enough to push Peter like he did last time, not after the draining he took from warding his shop. He might be fast enough to be able to get the mountain ash around himself, but not around Peter to trap him. And even if he does, that just leaves an unstable Peter waiting for Lydia and Jackson to return or worse, his dad.

The fact that Peter is here already proves he knew of Stiles’ father before now and could have acted before now. That he didn’t is also a warning to Stiles. There’s really only one option, to be honest. Hopefully Lydia and Jackson will be able to figure this out and get to Derek before anything else happens.

“We both know I’m not asking, Stiles,” Peter says with a spreading grin and steps forward.

~*~

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Derek growls out, staring at the Banshee woman and the Kanima standing in front of him. The two look pissed and ready to maim something. Jackson’s control is barely keeping him from shifting.

“You heard me. He’s gone. There’s no sign of a struggle, so he went willingly. The only one who it could have been is Peter. Jackson says he smelled another werewolf’s scent in the house, though he’s never scented Peter before,” Lydia explains quickly.

Behind Derek, Isaac, Erica and Boyd are bunched together on the couch. Scott and Deaton are off to the side. The two had shown up on the pack’s door step to announce what had happened.

“We should go get him back,” Scott pipes up.

“That would not be advisable, without some sort of a plan. If we rush this, Mr. Stilinski’s life could be forfeit,” Deaton warns. “And from what I’ve been hearing, the hunters are on the prowl tonight. Stiles stunt with the police has forced their hand and they want Peter now.”

“I already have a plan,” Lydia says with a huff, stepping around Derek and further into the room. Jackson trails behind, always a step behind her.

“We don’t need your plan,” Derek growls out.

“Yes you do, because if you fuck things up, it will cost Stiles his life and I will make sure your life is pure agony before I kill you if he dies because you can’t work well with others,” Lydia says with a hiss and for a moment, her eyes start to go a foggy grey, her voice reverberating around them. A second later, she’s back to normal.

Derek doesn’t say anything and she glares at him. “Please Ms. Martin, what do you propose?”

“The hunters are after Peter and will probably find him before we do. There’s no way we can beat either group in a frontal assault. The risks are too high, despite the possibility of them focusing on each other. Peter took Stiles for one reason: bait for your pack. He knows you care enough about Stiles that you would be willing to go after him. It’s why he waited until now, when Stiles was alone, to strike. He wants you to join with him to take out the hunters. He’s expecting you to show up,” Lydia emphasizes the last words.

“So, you show up,” she says with a shrug.

“That’s it? That’s your brilliant plan?” Derek demands.

“Let me finish before your judge. Peter thinks I’m human and he doesn’t know what Jackson is, or he would be doing things much differently. We use his ignorance to our advantage. Keep him distracted; make him think you’re willing to join up for a mutual goal. Jackson and I will take out the hunters,” she says and Jackson holds up a hand, claws coming out and dripping a clear fluid. “They’re used to fighting werewolves, not a Kanima. We’ll use that to our advantage. When I signal, take Peter down,” Lydia finishes.

“What will be the signal?” Isaac asks curiously.

“Oh, believe me, you’ll know. Just cover your ears quickly if you don’t want them to bleed,” she advices with a sharp grin and Deaton get a look like he understand what she means, Derek seems to as well.

“What about Stiles though? Won’t Peter just hurt or kill him if we attack?” Isaac asks.

“Stiles can take care of himself. If he could have, he’d have escaped by now. Unfortunately, he knows he no match for an alpha right now without some back up. With Peter distracted, he can get away,” Lydia says with a shrug, like it’s no big deal.

“So, distract Peter, you take out the hunters, attack Peter and get Stiles out of there, no too complicated,” Erica says with a grin.

“Fine, we’ll di this your way,” Derek grits out and turns to his betas, “I won’t ask you to do this. This isn’t some rogue omega. This is an unstable alpha who won’t hesitate to kill you. You could die. You make the choice, but know I’ll support you no matter what. This is my mess to clean up, not yours,” Derek tells them, his voice going soft.

“What are you talking about, I’m in. Stiles has saved your hide to many times to turn our back on him and we like him, he’s cool. I’m in,” Erica says with a nod. Isaac and Boyd mirror her.

“I’m not sure if I’ll be much help, but I’m in,” Scott says with a nod.

“Alright, that’s settled. Now, where would Peter take Stiles?” Lydia asks.

“I know where,” Derek gets out, face hard.

~*~

“Seriously, the burned out husk of your old home, how very original,” Stiles grouses, standing in what once might have been the living room but is now just scorched walls and floors. Part of the second floor seems to have collapsed in from rot and he can see a bit of color from the sky as the sun sets. To the right and left, he can see grass and other plants starting to poke through the floor boards.

“Nothing but the best for you,” Peter agrees, coming in from the right. “Besides, I want to make it easy for my dear nephew to find me and this has always been a sore spot for our family. We really should have torn it down years ago, but sometimes you just can’t let it go. Might as well use it for a mass grave of hunters,” Peter says with a shrug, setting the chairs he’s carry down and motions. “You should rest.”

“I’m fine,” Stiles snaps. Peter growls and his eyes flare red and Stiles’ heart skips a beat. “Fine, jeez.” He sits down, the chair creaking at the force. Perter grins and settles into his own chair with much more grace.

Stiles sits for a few minutes tapping his foot before he can’t sit quiet anymore. “Since you’re in such a chatty mood, mind spilling where you got your Alpha status from?” he asks.

Peter shrugs, but nods, “Why not, if only to sate your curiosity. After the fire, I was in a coma for a few years. Kate likes to use wolfsbane in her fires and the poisoning weakened my healing to the point of human slow healing. It took four years to clear from my system enough for my healing to really kick in,” Stiles can hear Peter’s teeth grinding as he pauses, remembering.

Taking a deep breath, he continues, “In that time, I came to some conclusions. If my family wasn’t willing to take out the Argents, I would. I left and went looking for power. I happened on an old Alpha that had turned more wolf than human in my travels. He seemed willing enough to die and I took his Alpha status. I’ve been tracking the Argents ever since, trying to find Kate. Unfortunately, she’s good at covering her tracks. When I heard that Chris and his family had settled here, I realized that if I wanted Kate, I’d have to get her to come to me.” Peter finishes.

“So, you started killing those involved with the fire,” Stiles concludes.

“Yes. They helped cover it up, taking money to make it look like an accident. They sided with the hunters, they got to die like a hunter, with my claws ripping their life away,” Peter answers, holding his clawed hand up for Stiles to see.

His head jerks up, “Ah, looks like we’ve got company. Right on time. Come along now, we shouldn’t keep them waiting.” Peter grabs Stiles by the arm and jerks him out of the chair, keeping him in front of him as they exit out the ruined front door.

Stiles can only stare at Derek, Isaac, Boyd, Erica and Scott arranged across the clearing in front of the dilapidated house. Stiles scans for Lydia and Jackson but they’re nowhere in sight. He tries not to worry what that could mean.

“I see you made it, nephew, and before the hunters. Good job. So, I assume you know what I want,” Peter asks.

“You want to join forces take the hunters out,” Derek says evenly, his face stoic.

“Well, what is your answer? I must warn you, we don’t have much time left before we’re rudely interrupted,” he reaches out and pulls Stiles close, clawed hands resting at the base of his throat and on his side. “And my patience is not what it used to be.”

“No,” Derek grits out, eyes flashing red. “You used to understand what it meant to be pack. Now you’re just hollow, Peter. A rabid wolf that needs to be put down.”

“I’m not the one who turned their back on our pack. You left Derek. You and your sisters moved away and even when you came back, you never once did anything to avenge them. Their ghost howl for the blood of the ones who killed them and you just stopped. I will not be questioned for my path to avenge them!” Peter’s yelling now, voice rumbling out as he starts to shift, still clutching at Stiles.

“Peter,” Lydia’s voice calls out from the tree line. “Let him go and you can have her.”

Stiles turns frantic eyes to see Jackson in full Kanima form. Kate hangs limply in his grasp, eyes murderous, but unable to move due to the paralytic venom.

Derek growls out, “That wasn’t part of the plan.”

“Yeah, well plans change,” she calls back.

Stiles sees what she’s doing a moment before Peter does. He reaches up and grabs the clawed paw at his throat and reaches. This is what he does best, what he can do instinctively. His magic springs to his call and he reaches into Peter’s arm. He can see everything: the muscles, veins, tendons and nerves that make up his arm. It takes a thought to reach for the nerve where it enters his arm and pinch, cutting off the signals into his arm.

Peter growls out as he loses all use of his right arm. Stiles jams his elbow into his gut and jerks forward, ignoring the burning lines of fire that streak his side, rushing towards Derek, who catches his staggering form.

“Now,” Lydia calls and shots ring out from the right, striking Peter in the chest.

“NO!!” he roars out in pain and lunges forward. Derek hands Stiles to Isaac and rushes towards Peter, but it’s too late.

Peter howls in pain and victory, his claws sinking deep into Kate’s chest and throat as Jackson’s rakes his own claws into Peter’s chest.

The Alpha staggers back, the wolfsbane and the paralytic venom taking hold of him. Derek catches him as they crash to the ground. “Why?” he asks softly.

“I couldn’t let her live, not after she took so much,” Peter grits out, his form shrinking, wounds gaping open on his chest. Each breath rattles and gurgles where a lung has been punctured. His healing isn’t kicking in.

“Why didn’t you come to us? Why do this on your own?” Derek demands, chocked up.

Peter just smiles and reaches up a bloodied hand, patting Derek on the check. “Finish the job, Derek,” he chocks out, blood starting to pool in his lungs.

With a roar, Derek’s claws sink into Peter’s chest. He leans down, Peter whispering something into his ear. Derek nods, whispering “I will” and then he’s still.

That seems to break the moment as Lydia comes running out from her hiding place, streaking towards Stiles, who’s barely standing, clutching his side. “Stiles, Stiles!” she calls, the healer stumbling back.

“I’m fine Lydia,” he whispers around a wince of pain, his heart skipping on the lie most of them can hear.

Derek set his uncle down, rush over, “Why isn’t he healing?” he demands, seeing the spreading red stain on his side. “Stiles, why aren’t you healing yourself?” he demands.

“I can’t, sourwolf. Welcome to the club,” he gets out, voice fading near the end as he passes out.

“Stiles!”

~*~

The sound of beeping has Stiles blearily opening his eyes, squinting at the bright light above.

“Hey, welcome back,” Lydia says softly beside him.

“How bad?” he asks around a dry mouth.

“Eight internal stitches and thirty-six external stitches. You lost a lot of blood too. Your heart stopped for a few seconds one the way to the hospital,” Lydia says, face pinched at the memory.

“Sorry,” he gets out, clumsily reaching for her hand. She grabs it and holds on tight.

“Don’t do that to me again, Stiles. I don’t…I don’t want to scream for you,” she whispers.

“Everyone goes at some point, but I’ll try not to make it too soon,” he jokes softly. “Also, remind me to send a scathing review to the maker of these painkillers. I can barely think straight, let alone talk. These side effects suck,” he gets out.

“You can take on Big Pharma later. The others want to come in and see you. You up for it?” she asks.

“Come in, guys. I know you can hear me,” he says softly.

A second later, the pack and his dad are all crowded in the room. A chorus of relieved words and faces greets him. One is missing though. “Where’s Derek?”

“He didn’t want to crowd the room. Said he’ll come in next. Don’t scare us like that, Stiles,” Erica grouses, smacking his leg, which unfortunately jolts his side. “Sorry,” she says at his wince of pain.

“Why don’t we give him some space, now that you’ve seen him awake,” his dad suggests and the teen reluctantly nod, waving bye before filing out. His dad nods and sends a look that he’ll be back later and Stiles nods in return.

“I’m going to grab a cup of coffee and find Jackson. Try not to die while I’m away,” Lydia says primly but still kisses his cheek before leaving.

A few second after she leaves, the door opens and Derek slips in, face unreadable as he looks over the healer. “Hey, sourwolf, how are you holding up?” Stiles asks.

“Why?” Derek asks as he steps closer and snags Lydia’s chair.

“Why what?” Stiles asks, though he can guess.

“Why didn’t you heal yourself? You say you’re a healer but you won’t heal yourself,” he grits out.

“Derek, I can’t heal myself,” Stiles says with a sign and the werewolf looks confused. “My magic, my healing, it’s a gift…for others. Not for myself. My mother, she had frontotemporal dementia. It killed her slowly while I watched, too young and untrained to heal her. I held her hand as she passed. Do you think, if she could have healed herself, to save herself and keep me and dad from losing her, she would have? That is the price of our gift. It is meant for others. I heal faster than the average human, and my concoctions will work on me, but to actually use my abilities on myself does nothing. Believe me, I’ve tried,” Stiles says, raw from the memories springing up.

“That…sucks,” he finishes, voice rough from suppress emotions.

“Don’t I know it,” Stiles says with a laugh and then winces as it pulls on his stiches. Derek reaches out and grabs his hand, leeching the pain from him. “Now, that is a pain killer. Why can’t they make that into a pill? No side effects and no pain. Just the way it should be,” Stiles says with a bit of a manic grin.

“Idiot,” Derek mutters but doesn’t let go, even after he stops draining his pain.

“So what happened towards the end there? I was a bit out of it,” Stiles asks.

“Lydia teamed up with Chris Argent. She showed him a copy of your security footage plus her recording of your conversation. It convinced him that Kate had gone rogue and broke the code. We distracted him and took Peter down. He was already calling the paramedics as soon as I killed Peter. That probably saved your life. Any later and it might have been too late,” Derek admits.

“Ah, that’s good, I guess. I assume you two are planning to meet and iron out a treaty?” Derek nods. “What about your sisters? Any news?”

“Actually, yes. Laura called a few hours ago. She and Cora are on their way here, though she seemed distracted. We plan to bury Peter in the family plot,” Derek admits.

“I’m sorry, Derek, that this happened. You shouldn’t have had to do this,” Stiles says, squeezing his hand.

“I think Peter wanted it that way. He never planned to come out of this alive, but he couldn’t let Kate take another Hale,” Derek admits.

“Maybe now, he can be at peace,” Stiles says softly.

“I hope so,” Derek whispers, laying his head on the bed, breathing deep. Stiles extracts his hand and rests it on Derek’s head, just offering what support he can. They stay like that for a while, just basking in the calm and silence.

**End**


End file.
